bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Catch up How's it going Jeff? Been quite a while since we last spoke. Messi1983 (talk) 14:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :It so has. You have a computer again? Jeff (talk· ) 15:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I have the internet again yes. Messi1983 (talk) 21:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) What to do Hey jeff I got this guy called User:Rooker135. He did an edit on Bullies article and wrote "Jimmy loves titties" but then undid his edit himself.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ? Hey im not trying to be a dick around here, but why did you protect the rusell page indefinitley? Just asking no harm. User:FouroSeven (talk) 16:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC)FouroSeven :Russell's article got too many bad edits and not enough good ones. What did you want to add to it? Jeff (talk· ) 17:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Hey I wanted to be like a rollback for the wiki, but I didn't know if we had to be active or have anything else to get the role. SilverLog (talk) 21:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :You have to be active and help clean up vandalism. This is a very small wiki (I'm the only active administrator) so there's no formal process for getting rollback, I'll give it to you if I think you've earned it. Jeff (talk· ) 22:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Regarding a block Don't you think Freddy Fazbear117's three month block is a little too much for one edit? Messi1983 (talk) 10:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Technically, yes. In actuality, I've never seen an editor who made that particular kind of edit do anything besides leave the wiki or go vandal when corrected. Jeff (talk· ) 02:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) First time here Hello there, I have visited this wiki a lot of times but never created an account until today... I wanted to know if you could you provide me some info? I read in the "fighting" page that the fat nerds and grappler jocks had extra attacks in some ps2 versions of the game, but which? I tried in Bully (ntsc) and in Canis Canem Edit (pal) but they fight the same. I am part of the bully modding community and wanted to import the attacks to the pc version, but I had no success at the momment (not to mention I have never seen footage of the moves...). I hope you answer this. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 21:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Just saw your "cleanup" in the dogs page... I'm not really skilled at "cleaning up" unnecessary words that aren't obvious, so I tend to write long sentences to explain a single point in the most cases. I read the page again and I loved it, dude. Your style is great. Clener74 (talk) 17:38, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Time for a little change Hey Jeff I think it's time we change the full protection to semi protection on rushell I don't think its gonna get any more bad edits than it was before. Can you change it to semi? I think I and some editors want to make some changes to the article. Thanks :The reason the article was fully protected was to prevent incompetent edits from being made to it. Your request for unprotection was full of broken grammar, and you misspelled the name of the article. I will not unprotect it at this time. Feel free to suggest any changes or additions to the article on Talk:Russell Northrop, however. Jeff (talk· ) 22:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate page http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Rats_In_Library Duplicate page needs deletion.Myth(Talk/ ) 22:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Correction - it needs to be redirected. Redirects are free, and they send people who accidentally go to the wrong page to the correct one. Jeff (talk· ) 00:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) What? Why are you removing the position for cliques they are useful. :No they're not, and I'm tired of seeing the meaningless not-word "average-high" on the wiki. Jeff (talk· ) 04:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever - Jimmy Hopkins Promotion Hey I want to be a patroller how can I become one this is my 2nd month of being in this wiki. FouroSeven (talk) 23:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :You ask me for a promotion. And I'm sorry to be mean, but your editing isn't up to the standards that it would have to be for you to become a patroller. You edits have bad grammar and mechanics, you're removing correct information, you keep asking for Russell's article to be unprotected but then you won't say what changes you want to make to it on the talk page like I've asked you to do both times, and your persistent editing of the clique infoboxes to add weirdly-phrased and not-quite-accurate information is what caused me to have to redo the infoboxes entirely. Jeff (talk· ) 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Eye Colors Hey Jeff. I've been adding eye colors on here, since a couple weeks ago I took the liberty of hunting down all the characters in the game and zooming in real close to their faces and jotting down their eye colors, and then finding the game models of the clique leaders. Johnny's page is protected, so if you want to add it, his eyes are brown. I'll get to adding the Townies sometime soon, I think. Soda 20:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC)